Soleil
by JS Interval
Summary: En una lejana planicie se ha desatado la oscuridad, amenazando con consumir a cualquier persona que posea odio en su corazón. Una joven con el poder para contrarrestar esto arriesgara su propia vida para salvarlos. Su hermano en tanto intentara salvarla a ella. Adaptación de la canción Soleil de Toraboruta-P.
1. Despertar

Hola...se que después de tanta irregularidad que tuve para publicar mi primera historia es raro que aparezca tan pronto a publicar lo que yo llamo "Proyecto Kagamine" (es todo gracias al poder de la vacaciones xd) pero bueno...este fic sera una adaptación de la canción Soleil, puesto que alargare la trama luego del primer hecho central que se canta para poder desenredar los acontecimientos...siempre guiándome por la interpretación que yo le di a esta canción...y quizás hasta le cambie el final.

Ahora bien, no soy partidaria del RinxLen puesto que no me gusta el incesto...pero para esta historia decidí dejarle todo al poder de interpretación de cada uno, con esto quiero decir que escribiré relativamente neutra la relación de estos dos, así serán libres de verlos como hermanos cariñosos o hermanos incestuosos.

Sin nada mas que decir espero que disfrutes este primer capitulo y...para los que esperan la reaparicion del MikuxLuka les pido que esperen porque aun estoy repasando un par de detalles.

**Aclaraciónes:** Ninguno de los personajes de VOCALOID me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Crypton Future Media. La canción Soleil le pertenece al compositor Toraboruta-P (o Travolta-P) yo solo la convertí en una historia.

* * *

Capitulo 1: Despertar

En las afueras de un extenso bosque un hombre de cabellos azules yace en el piso cubierto de heridas. La lluvia torrencial que se ha desatado moja sus rasgadas ropas. La funda que debería contener una pequeña daga esta vacía. El paradero de esta se halla en el corazón del bosque, enterrada en uno de los frutos que sirve de ofrenda al árbol maldito. Este ha despertado para cumplir el deseo del aquel hombre. La intensa petición que llama directamente a la venganza. Venganza para aquellos que han destruido el pueblo del extraño de pelo azulado. Antes de perder el conocimiento el hombre recuerda lo que lo llevo a realizar tal acto.

**-Flashback-**

_La aldea ardía intensamente, y para los habitantes de esta era fácil asemejarlo a la vestimenta del causante, una mujer de cortos cabellos castaños que vestía en tonalidades de rojo y que alzando una espada seguía dando órdenes destructivas a sus subordinados. Kaito el joven de los cabellos azules logra huir con un par de pequeñas heridas. Su mente está invadida por el odio, la frustración y la furia. Cegado por estos sentimientos decide emprender un viaje a través del bosque para encontrar el árbol legendario al que los tres pueblos que se encuentran cerca de este, en las respectivas orillas y frente del bosque, deben rendirle tributo. En los relatos y legendas se dice que este árbol concederá un deseo si este es pedido con el alma._

_Tras caminar por varias horas llega al fin del bosque, encontrándose con un enorme acantilado. Usando este de guía comienza a caminar en la única dirección que le queda, en un sector se puede ver y sentir la fría aura. El hombre siguiendo sus instintos se adentra en esa zona encontrándose a pocos pasos el dichoso árbol. Tras cortar unas frutas comienza la ofrenda de llamado, clavando su daga en una roja manzana exclama dejando fluir todo su cólera…_

_-Tú, bestia natural que has crecido bajo los cantos de los cultivadores ancestrales de esta tierra escúchame...- Dicho esto varias de sus ramas se agitan violentamente bajo un fuerte viento como intentando responder. El hombre de azules ojos y cabellos continúa…_

_-Has que el causante de mi desgracia sufra el mismo dolor que yo, has que pierda lo que más ame y que su alma arda en el odio igual que mi aldea.- Completada su tarea una gran lluvia comienza, Kaito comienza a caminar por un sendero incierto hacia las afueras._

**-Fin Flashback-**

Por el sendero central que llega directamente a las afueras del bosque dos jóvenes conversan, ambos tiene el cabello rubio. El chico lleva su cabello recogido en una pequeña coleta y este es opaco. La chica en cambio tiene el cabello y los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa que refleja su pureza. La noche ha llegado junto con la lluvia que los obliga a establecerse cerca de los grandes árboles que anuncian la entrada al dichoso bosque. Al acercarse ambos ven al hombre que yace en el suelo. Sin perder el tiempo lo levantan entre los dos y lo llevan hasta la zona que es protegida naturalmente del agua por las frondosas ramas de un árbol.

-Len, no está muerto ¿verdad?- La chica habla con preocupación mientras saca una manta de un pequeño saco y la coloca sobre el extraño.

-No, solo esta inconsciente Rin, puedes estar tranquila, pronto se recuperara.- El joven habla seriamente mientras enciende una fogata que queda estratégicamente cerca del hombre. Tras un par de minutos este recupera el conocimiento.

-¿En dónde estoy? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- El hombre habla desconcertado mientras se lleva una mano a la cabeza.

-Me llamo Len, ella es mi hermana Rin, te hemos encontrado tirado afuera del bosque asi que te trajimos hasta aquí.- Len habla tranquilo mientras observa detenidamente al hombre, desconfiado puesto que podría ser un bandido o un cazador.

-Por ahora ten, necesitas recuperarte.- Rin le alcanza lo que parece ser pan dulce envuelto y un pequeño recipiente con agua.

-Muchas gracias.- Dicho esto el desconocido comienzo a comer rápidamente. Tras pedir varias veces que se le llenase el recipiente con agua y estar totalmente satisfecho se presento.

-Me llamo Kaito y creo que desde ahora soy un caminante sin rumbo.- Concluyo melancólico mientras recordaba el crudo episodio vivido hace horas atrás. También recordó la petición pensando que era improbable que funcionara.

-¿No tienes a donde ir?- Len pregunto mientras echaba un par de ramas a la fogata.

-Mi aldea fue atacada y completamente destruida, yo logre escapar pero no sé cuantos más hayan tenido la misma suerte.- Un par de lágrimas recorrieron las mejillas de Kaito. Al ver esto Rin se le acerco y se las limpio con un pequeño pañuelo.

-Todo estará bien, puedes vivir junto a nosotros desde hoy.-La rubia le sonrió amablemente mientras intentaba ignorar la mirada reprochadora de su hermano.

-Te lo agradezco mucho.- Tras esto Kaito cayó en un profundo sueño. Esto le dio la oportunidad a Len de regañar a su hermana.

-Rin, no sabemos qué clase de persona es…quizás este mintiendo…-

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Acaso no viste lo triste que se veía al recordar lo que le paso?-

-Pero aun asi…-

-Len, deberías dejar de desconfiar tanto de la personas…- Rin se acercó para abrazarlo.

-Lo sé, pero es que no quiero que nada malo te suceda Rin…después de todo eres todo lo que tengo.-

-Tranquilo, siempre estaré contigo, lo prometo.- La rubia concluyó la conversación casi en un susurro antes de admitir que estaba a punto de quedarse dormida. Len por su parte saco su manta y la puso sobre su hermana.

-Idiota, pescaras un resfriado si te duermes con tanta despreocupación.- Pensó el chico antes de quedarse dormido junto a su hermana.

El amanecer llego con un radiante sol, los rayos de este se colaron por los cabellos que cubrían la cabeza de Len, quien se levantó rápidamente para observar la situación. Su hermana seguía dormía y su rostro quedaba frente a él. Se tranquilizó al ver que Kaito, el ya decidido nuevo acompañante, también estaba dormido. Contemplo a Rin por un par de minutos, hasta que fue interrumpido.

-¿Tu y ella realmente son hermanos?- Kaito estaba sentado revisando el atado de sus sandalias, se veía mucho mejor física y emocionalmente. La pregunta hacia el rubio fue dicha con tono curioso y divertido, aunque Len no lo entendió de esa manera.

-Si ¿tienes algo que decir al respecto?- Len lo miro serio mientras se arreglaba la cinta que usaba para amarrar su cabello.

-Eh…no, no…es solo que hace poco no parecías mirarla como si fuera tu hermana.- Kaito fue directo, siempre había sido del tipo de personas que decía todo lo que se le venía a la cabeza.

-Es porque me recuerda a nuestra madre.- El rubio no se sonrojo ni tampoco se puso nervioso. La respuesta fue firme.

-Ya veo, entonces ustedes también han pasado un mal momento.-

-Algo asi, aunque ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, nosotros éramos unos niños cuando murieron.-

-¿Y ahora como llevan su vida?- Kaito intento seguir la conversación en tono relajado. Len recordó las palabras de su hermana y decidió bajar sus barreras.

-Nos dedicamos a buscar especias y venderlas de aldea en aldea, ¿ves eso?, ese contenedor será nuestro preciado pase a una vivienda y comida en el próximo pueblo.- Dijo el joven mientras apuntaba a un recipiente de forma cilíndrica.

-Interesante, yo solía ser un recolector, podre serles de mucha ayuda.- Kaito le sonrió ampliamente mientras se levantaba.

-Si es que te dejo.- Len lo miro serio por un par de segundos y luego se echo a reír enérgicamente, Kaito había quedado petrificado con la fría mirada del rubio pero supo llevar bien la broma y sintiéndose feliz de haber sido aceptado.

Cuando Rin despertó no tardaron en ponerse en marcha, Kaito pregunto hacia donde se dirigían y la respuesta no le agrado demasiado pero supo disimularlo. Habían entrado al bosque a buscar un poco más de lo que sería su mercancía. Luego de unos días de recolección tomaron la dirección hacia la aldea llamada por los diversos viajeros como Villa Escarlata, puesto que casi todos sus habitantes vestían en tonos de rojo y unos cuantos de anaranjado.

Kaito iba sintiendo como la presión en su pecho crecía, no podía dirigirse a aquel lugar con calma y en cada paso su odia iba aumentando. Mientras recogían especias en la orilla del rio los hermanos encontraron una curiosa piedra, tras un par de minutos de nudos, ataduras y creatividad los jóvenes le dieron forma a un sencillo collar. Se lo entregaron a Kaito mientras pescaban lo que sería su almuerzo, este agradecido solo pudo decir que no sabía cómo devolverles todo el aprecio que le habían dado en tan pocos días.

Cuando terminaron de cocinar el pescado Kaito dijo que iría por unas raras frutas que había visto mientras recorría el lugar. La tarde se hizo presente y cuando Len cálculo que faltaba poco menos de dos horas para que el sol se ocultara decidió salir en la búsqueda del hombre que en pocos días se había vuelto muy cercano a él y a su hermana.

-Rin, quédate aquí, volveré pronto.- Len tomo su daga, pero cuando se disponía a partir su hermana lo detuvo.

-No…yo iré contigo…- Dijo Rin en tono dudoso puesto que sabía que Len la regañaría.

-Está bien, ademas si te dejo sola podría pasarte algo.- Dicho esto ambos tomaron sus pertenencias y partieron en la dirección en la que se había ido Kaito. Rin quería reprocharle a su hermano que ella ya no era una niña indefensa, pero decidió callar puesto que no quería molestarlo.

Al llegar al final de bosque y encontrarse con el acantilado ambos se miraron desconcertados, habían llamado a Kaito repetidas veces mientras caminaban por aquel sendero pero no habían obtenido la menor respuesta. Luego en menos de un segundo todo el ambiente cambio, el cielo se nublo y una fuerte ráfaga de viento levanto gran cantidad de polvo. Por un momento los jóvenes quedaron sin visibilidad pero al recuperarla se encontraron de frente con un gran pájaro negro. Len inmediatamente desenfundo su daga y se coloco delante de Rin.

-Rin, quédate detrás de mi.- Len le dijo esto lo más fuerte que pudo puesto que el pájaro había producido horribles sonidos que casi sonaban como gritos humanos. Rin obedeció sin decir nada mientras fijaba su mirada en el ave.

Len comenzó a defenderse de los constantes ataques que el pájaro le daba con su pico, abriéndolo para intentar atacarlo con más fuerza. Tras un par de movimientos Len logro enterrar su daga en la parte baja del pico del pájaro. Este emitió un alarido de dolor al mismo tiempo que cruzaba su mirada con la rubia, que se había movido casi inconscientemente, quedando lo suficientemente cerca como para poder tocarlo. De pronto una voz distorsionada resonó en el lugar.

-¿Eres tu aquel que me salvara?- Tras escuchar esto Len quedo completamente paralizado, ¿acaso era un demonio del bosque? El desconcierto se apodero de él, pero pronto retomo su posición, quedando al lado de Rin al tiempo que sacaba su segunda daga.

-Sintiendo el dolor de una oscuridad que nunca deseaste, incluso con esta apariencia horrible.- Rin hablo tranquila mientras juntaba sus manos a la altura de su pecho. Sonaba como si en el lapsus en que miro al pájaro a los ojos se hubiera enterado de algo relacionado con él. Su mirada se hallaba ahora fija en un collar que el pájaro tenía entre sus plumas. Len lo noto segundos después quedando totalmente petrificado.

Rin avanzo un poco mas hasta el ave, cuando quedo a tan solo centímetros de este extendió sus manos cariñosamente.

-Todo está bien.- Dijo sonriéndole al pájaro negro.

-Cargare con tu oscuridad.- Y al decir esto abrazo sin temor el pico del ave, que sangraba fluidamente gracias a la daga de Len. Rin la tomo con calma mientras continuaba hablando.

-Te convertiré en un hermoso pájaro.- Cuando pronunció la última palabra quito la daga. En ese instante Len creyó ver que el pájaro se volvía humano, pero no solo eso, el pájaro volvía a ser Kaito con el solo detalle de que tenia alas, unas finas y blancas alas. Mientras el rubio contemplaba la escena vio como Rin tomaba las manos del peliazul al tiempo que volvía a hablar.

-Desde ahora podrás volar libremente, ir a cualquier parte por este cielo. Y si no tienes ningún destino en mente, siempre podrás venir conmigo.- Tras estas emotivas palabras Kaito la abrazo un par de segundos. Len de nuevo creyó ver algo alucinante, Kaito en un instante batía sus alas con fuerza y volvía a transformarse en un gran pájaro, pero esta vez era blanco. Este voló por los cielos desapareciendo entre las nubes. Segundos después Rin se desplomó en el suelo. Len acudió en su ayuda inmediatamente, recogió su daga y la guardo en su respectiva funda, luego tomo a Rin y la llevo hasta el sector de rio. La bajo cuidadosamente y la tapo con ambas mantas. Sin poder explicarse que era exactamente lo que había pasado recogió el contenedor de especias, encontrando junto a este una muñequera artesanal de predominante color azul, tras llorar un par de minutos se la colocó y volvió junto a su hermana. La rubia parecía estar profundamente dormida, Len preparo una fogata y luego se echo hacia atrás para contemplar el estrellado cielo nocturno. Una voz somnolienta interrumpió sus meditaciones.

-¿Len?- Rin sonaba cansada pero bastante tranquila.

-¿Qué pasa Rin?, ¿Tienes frio?- El joven se levanto inmediatamente para mirar a su hermana.

-No es eso…quiero preguntarte algo…-

-Te escucho.- Le dijo el rubio mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa comprensiva, como si supiera lo que su hermana iba a preguntarle.

-¿Qué piensas de mi "don"? ¿Lo he usado bien verdad?- Rin hablo mientras desviaba la mirada, el reflejo de la luna expuso las tibias lagrimas que recorrían sus mejillas.

-Sí, lo has hecho bien, aunque siempre creí que eso de poder purificar a la gente no era más que un cuento que papá y mamá nos contaban. De cualquier manera creo estarían orgullosos de lo que acabas de hacer con Kaito, el volverá…después de todo tu se lo dijiste.- Dicho esto Len abrazó a su hermana, esta se aferro fuertemente a él.

-Prométeme que nunca te convertirás en un pájaro cazador de almas.- Rin sonaba seria, se separo de su hermano para mirarlo fijamente.

-Lo prometo, por cierto… ¿tus muñequeras siempre han sido de ese color?-

-Ah…yo…no lo recuerdo…tampoco es demasiado importante.- Dicho esto la rubia volvió a sonar tan tranquila como siempre mientras le sonreía.

-No…no tiene importancia…bien…hasta mañana Rin.-

-Hasta mañana Len…-

* * *

Asi concluye el primer capitulo...como siempre acepto sugerencias y opiniones siempre que sean dichas con respeto :33

**Nota:** En la canción el pajaro negro es llamado shinigami. Aqui simplemente use la traduccion general que seria cazador de almas.


	2. Recuerdos

Segundo capitulo de este proyecto, no tengo mucho que decir asi que solo espero que les guste...

**Aclaraciónes:** Ninguno de los personajes de VOCALOID me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Crypton Future Media. La canción Soleil le pertenece al compositor Toraboruta-P (o Travolta-P) yo solo la convertí en una historia.

* * *

Capitulo 2: Recuerdos

La salida del sol se vio opacada por un par de nubes grises. Este paisaje pareciera ir a corde con el estado anímico de un joven rubio que intenta despertar a su acompañante.

-Rin, es mejor partir ahora asi que levántate.-

-Umm…entiendo…- Rin se levanta aun media dormida y comienza a arreglar sus cosas.

-Tuve un extraño sueño, aunque no es nuevo, lo había tenido hace un tiempo, pero en el último tiempo se ha hecho recurrente.- Len hablaba al tiempo que en su rostro se dibujaba una expresión que denota que está reflexionando lo que dirá.

-¿Qué cosa del sueño lo hace extraño?- Rin le habla con voz armoniosa. Ella estaba consciente de que su hermano siempre tenía ese tipo de sueño.

-Es que esta vez no es una escena consistente, son solo imágenes que pasan rápido una y otra vez, pero incluso asi se me hacen familiares.- Len se arregla el sombrero a pesar de que el sol no está demasiado presente. Tras esto continua.

-En las imágenes estamos junto a un muchacho mayor que nosotros, aunque es joven. Tú yo estamos más pequeños. En un cuadro, el joven te carga bajo la lluvia y yo camino junto a él. En otro, estamos sentados cerca de un par de casas.- El rubio detiene su reflexión al ver que su hermana ha puesto su mano en su hombro.

-Len, ese sueño con imágenes se parece mucho a las vivencias que tuvimos con Kaito antes de que le ocurriera todo eso, quizás tu mente solo mezclo las cosas.-

-Pensé en eso, pero nosotros no pasamos por ninguna aldea…-

-Puede que hayas recordado cuando aun vivíamos en nuestra aldea y jugábamos cerca de las casas que quedaban junto al bosque.- La rubia intenta quitarle las preocupaciones a su hermano. Tras decir esto el rubio le dirige una sonrisa, como comprendiendo sus palabras, sin embargo en su cabeza aun medita los hechos.

En el transcurso del día recorrieron el bosque en dirección a la aldea que debía ubicarse en la orilla de este. Rin se adelanto para poder recoger frutas. Len aprovecho esto para ordenar su mente y sacar alguna hipótesis coherente. Comenzó a pensar esta vez en lo vivido con Kaito.

**-Flashback-**

_-Len, date prisa o te mojaras.- Kaito le gritaba al rubio mientras ambos corrían bajo la lluvia hacia el lugar donde habían establecido su campamento. Al llegar notaron que Rin estaba dormida._

_-Debe estar cansada por haber trepado a aquellos arboles en busca de esos exóticos frutos dulces.- Dijo Len mientras se aseguraba de que su hermana no se hubiese mojado al quedarse dormida. Kaito en tanto recogió las cosas con rapidez._

_-Yo la cargare asi que préstame su gorro, asi ninguno se mojara.- Len no lo pensó demasiado, después de todo en pocos días lo había conocido mejor y confiaba en el. Tras llevar a cabo la acción sugerida por Kaito empezaron a caminar con el objetivo de encontrar una zona menos pantanosa. En el camino Kaito acelero el paso al ver que la lluvia se tornaba mas torrencial por lo que Len tuvo que hacer un poco mas de esfuerzo para quedar nuevamente junto a él._

**-Fin Flashback-**

Tras recordar esto Len logra entender que el sueño es idéntico en todo lo referido a sucesos, luego intenta recordar algo que tenga relación con las casas. Una puntada en el pecho lo lleva a un recuerdo corto.

**-Flashback-**

_-Hey Kaito-san tu casa de seguro se caerá con esta lluvia.- El rubio hablaba divertido mientras se apoyaba en el joven de cabellos azules._

_-Ja ja ja, quien sabe Len-kun, ¿tú qué crees que pasara? Rin-chan.-_

_-No lo sé.- La rubia parece distraída mientras observa el horizonte._

**-Fin Flashback-**

Tras esta escena todo comienza a dar vueltas. Logra ver otra lluvia torrencial, esta vez está tomando la mano de Rin. Ambos corren hasta la afueras de la aldea. Todo se vuelve difuso y lo invade una extraña desesperación. Llega una imagen donde Rin yace tirada cubierta de manchas grises. Manchas grises, iguales a las de sus muñequeras. No, las muñequeras solo se han empapado de esas manchas que representan la oscuridad absorbida. Len se da cuenta inmediatamente de que es solo cuestión de tiempo para que su hermana sea consumida por esta. Más preguntas se revuelven en su cabeza ¿Por qué sintió una sensación tan extraña al recordar la escena en la que corre con Rin? ¿Por qué llegan a él hechos que aun no han sucedido? ¿Por qué de pronto la oscuridad ha aparecido? ¿Esta su mente mezclando realmente las cosas como dice Rin? No, el rubio se convence de que lo que ha recordado con tanta dificultad es real, ¿será que acaso perdió la memoria? Kaito no pareció fingir que no los conocía de antes. No, los tres eran desconocidos, eso era obvio, nadie estaba fingiendo. Entonces ¿Por qué? La hipótesis de que los tres han perdido sus recuerdos parece tomar más fuerza cuando sus ojos se desvían hasta la muñequera de Kaito. La forma en que esta tejida es exactamente igual a las que él lleva. Solo pasan un par de segundos antes de que el joven recuerde la vestimenta completa de Kaito. Sus ropas eran demasiado similares a las que él y su hermana llevaban. Después de obtener aquel extraño descubrimiento Len siente que ha quedado más confundido que antes. La voz de Rin lo regresa a la realidad. Decide no contarle nada de lo que ha pensado, no quiere preocuparla, solo protegerla de su inminente muerte.

-Len, mira, he recogido muchas manzanas.- Rin le muestra la gran cantidad de manzanas que lleva en un saco de arpillera.

-Son bastantes, creo que con eso estaremos bien.- Su hermana asiente y ambos continúan su viaje.

Cuando la noche llega los jóvenes han llegado por la parte trasera de una aldea. Esta parece estar mas llena de vida de lo esperado. Numerosas antorchas iluminan el lugar, sus llamas parecen moverse al ritmo de la alegre música que invade cada rincón de la aldea. Definitivamente una celebración se está llevando a cabo. Ambos chicos se miran un tanto desconcertados. Aun falta mucho para el festival en el que se rinde tributo al árbol legendario. Sin darse cuenta son rodeados por cuatro soldados. Todos tienen un punto en común, visten en tonos de rojo. Len se pone en guardia inmediatamente. Una voz femenina rompe la tensión.

-Que tenemos aquí ¿extranjeros? ¿Viajeros? o quizás ¿sobrevivientes?- Tras esto la mujer que por alguna razón resalta de entre el resto por sus vestimentas intensamente rojas saca rápidamente su espada quedando la punta de esa cerca del cuello de Rin. Len intenta no descontrolarse y comienza pensar en posibles soluciones. Su hermana se le adelanta.

-Somos comerciantes que viajan de aldea en aldea vendiendo especias.- Rin contesta serenamente mientras le dirige una sonrisa a la mujer.

-Ya veo…- La mujer se mantiene firme. Sus ojos se encuentran con los de Len, la intensa mirada del rubio termina por hacer que se rompa la tensión. Guarda su espada y continúa.

- Mi nombre es Meiko, dirijo esta aldea y en este momento estamos celebrando la victoria que obtuvimos hace unos días. Sean bienvenidos.- Mientras la mujer habla va avanzando hasta quedar detrás de Rin y Len, abrazando a cada uno para después caminar hacia el núcleo de la celebración.

Una especie de escenario esta en el centro de la plaza central de la aldea. Varios músicos tocan sus instrumentos. Dos personas resaltan de entre ellos por sus exóticas ropas. Un hombre toca una especie de guitarra a cuerda, lleva ropas de un tono claro pero resalta un largo pañuelo morado que hace conjunto con su cabello largo, recogido en una coleta con un extraño artefacto en forma de cruz. Junto a él esta una mujer tocando una larga flauta, sus ropas son de un color más oscuro, resaltando en ellas un collar y un par de pulseras de las que cuelgan una especie de monedas de metal dorado, su cabello es largo y rosa. Len cree que ambos desconocidos lo miran por un instante dirigiéndole una extraña sonrisa.

-Son trovadores extranjeros.- Meiko habla en tono amable mientras les alcanza un plato con diversos alimentos. Hecho esto continúa.

-Sus canciones son muy armoniosas, pero si te dejas llevar mucho por eso no veras la advertencia.-

-¿Advertencia?- Rin repite la última palabra con tono curioso.

-Si, a veces las canciones son premoniciones que advierten a las generaciones futuras de lo vivido por las anteriores.-

-¿Qué tipo de advertencia han hecho ellos?- Len se ve contagiado por la curiosidad de su hermana.

-Aun no he escuchado nada relacionado con esta región en particular. Aunque antes contaron un pequeño cuento. Era acerca de un hombre que se volvía pájaro a causa de la oscuridad en su corazón. Considere la idea como un imposible. Pero si fuera cierta entonces en cualquier momento me volveré una bestia alada.

-Si eso pasa entonces yo te salvare.- Rin le habla con un tono transparente, casi maternal. Len solo la observa preocupado.

-Lo recordare.- Meiko acaricia la cabeza de ambos antes de comenzar a alejarse.

-Ella es quien incendio la aldea de Kaito.- Rin habla tranquila.

-Lo suponía, la única aldea que está suficientemente cerca es la que está al otro extremo del bosque….pero espera… ¿Cómo sabes que la incendiaron?-

-Cuando mire a aquel pájaro negro, vi imágenes de un incendio y luego una de las manos de Kaito que sostenía una manzana.-

-¿Cómo sabes que era Kaito?-

-Porque llevaba puesta esa muñequera.- Rin la señala con el dedo mientras le dirige una pequeña sonrisa. El rubio solo suspira.

Poco después de que ambos jóvenes terminaron de comer lo que había en sus platos, los músicos comenzaron a tocar una alegre melodía. Ambos trovadores comenzaron a cantar. Len noto que la canción era una especie de alabanza al árbol y a aquellos que lo habían cuidado. Cuando la canción termino Rin se dirigió a donde se encontraba Meiko. El rubio intento seguirla pero fue detenido por alguien que lo había tomado el brazo. Al girarse vio al responsable. El trovador de antes suelta su brazo mientras le dirige una tenue sonrisa.

-Perdón por llamar tu atención de esta manera.-

-Ah, no importa, ¿Qué pasa?- Len intenta sonar amigable, sin bajar la guardia.

-Nada malo, solo queríamos hablar contigo.- La mujer de cabellos rosas aparece detrás del hombre.

-¿Conmigo? ¿Por qué?-

-No hay una razón demasiado especial.- La mujer habla tranquila, el hombre de cabellos morados le sigue.

-Solo pensamos que eres igual a nosotros, un fugitivo que perdió su patria.-

-Se equivocan, nosotros decidimos ser viajeros.- Len contesta inseguro, las ambiguas palabras que ambos extranjeros le han dirigido le traen a la memoria el recuerdo de estar corriendo de la mano de Rin hacia las afueras de su aldea.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?- El hombre hace esta última pregunta con una sonrisa maliciosa. Tras esto se da vuelta y comienza a caminar.

-Deberías buscar a tu hermana.- La mujer se voltea y camina en la misma dirección que el hombre de cabellos morados.

Len siente una cruda corazonada, aquellas extravagantes personas tienen mucha más sensibilidad que él y por estar viajando constantemente deben haber visto muchas cosas. ¿Sera que ellos saben algo que puede aclarar sus dudas? Busca con la mirada a alguno de ellos pero no consigue nada. Han desaparecido entre los aldeanos. Al escuchar el consejo de la mujer Len comienza a buscar a su hermana. Tiene el presentimiento de que otro pájaro aparecerá pronto y que por tanto la oscuridad de Rin se extenderá. No quiere que siga salvando a nadie más. No si eso significa su muerte. Rin se encuentra lejos de toda la celebración, conversando con la mujer de cabellos castaños.

-¿Por qué celebran después de haber quemado una aldea?- Rin habla con ingenuidad.

-Por venganza. Por muchas generaciones habíamos sido enemigos. Yo decidí establecer una tregua por el bien de mis hermano pequeño, no quería que el viera el horror de la guerra. Sin embargo cuando estuvimos escasos de agua ellos nos traicionaron, la envenenaron y luego nos robaron. Mi hermano fue uno de los tantos niños que murió a causa de esto. Era imperdonable. Simplemente imperdonable- Meiko derrama un par de lágrimas mientras aprieta sus dientes.

-Eso es realmente espantoso, hombres que se han dejado llevar por la codicia, pobres.- Rin sigue hablando en tono pasivo. La mujer la mira fijamente. En sus ojos se refleja la ira y la impotencia.

-Eres demasiado amable.- Tras esto la mujer se levanta y avanza un par de pasos. El lugar donde se encuentran tiene varios troncos caídos que sirven de asientos. Es un área circular rodeada de arboles. En un par de segundos cae al suelo. Rin se levanta para poder socorrerla pero al tocarla la mujer se transforma en un pájaro negro. Se alza batiendo sus alas furiosamente.

La celebración se ve claramente interrumpida por el estruendoso chillido del pájaro. Len comienza a correr guiándose por los alaridos. En su mirada puede verse el horror. Está ocurriendo de nuevo. Rin otra vez corre el peligro de ser consumida por la oscuridad. Acelera su carrera hasta llegar a la que ahora es una arena circular rodeada pro arboles. Desenfunda sin dudar su daga y se lanza contra el ave.

-¡Len, detente!- Su hermana intenta detenerlo pero no lo consigue. El joven ha llegado a un estado en el que no puede controlarse.

-¡Maldición!- Grita mientras intenta herir a la bestia. Al final logra darle en el cuello. Siendo golpeado al mismo tiempo por una de sus alas. Cae inconsciente dentro del bosque.

-Perdónalo, el a veces puede ser muy impulsivo.- Rin mantiene la calma mientras se acerca al ave que se sacude violentamente a causa de la herida en su cuello. Cuando al fin logra abrazar su herido cuello pronuncia suavemente.

-Te dije que te salvaría si te convertías en esto. Ahora, libérate de toda esa ira y no te preocupes ya por nada. Vuela libre el tiempo que quieras. Pero si deseas regresar estaré esperándote.- Rin sonríe mientras apoya su cabeza en el pico del ave. Este vuelve a tomar forma humana. Meiko toma el rostro de la rubia con ambas manos y le besa la frente. Las lágrimas son evidentes. Tras esta corta muestra de afecto y agradecimiento la mujer de castaños cabellos bate sus blancas alas y se trasforma en una fino y hermoso pájaro. Cruza la aldea antes de perderse en la oscuridad. Nadie puede terminar de creer lo que ha visto. Rin por su parte vuelve a desplomarse, pero esta siente que le cuesta respirar. Varios aldeanos llegan al lugar y la ayudan rápidamente. Nadie nota que hay otro afectado entre los grandes árboles del bosque.

Len yace en el suelo. Esta semi consiente y ha logrado ver la nueva hazaña de su hermana. Aprieta sus puños con fuerza mientras siente las lagrimas caer por sus mejillas.

-Otra vez falle…maldición…- El rubio intenta ponerse de pie pero vuelve a caer al suelo. No está lo suficientemente bien como para levantarse. Termina por reclinarse hacia atrás.

-Rin…- Len susurra mientras se cubre los ojos con su antebrazo izquierdo. No nota que dos personas lo observan desde una prudente distancia.

-De alguna forma me recuerda a nosotros.- Un hombre de cabellos morados habla en tono melancólico.

-Umm…es igual de testarudo…quiere proteger lo que es importante para él a toda costa…sin importar si tiene que matar para conseguirlo…- Una mujer de cabellos rosas le responde en el mismo tono.

-Aunque a veces pienso que lo que yo hice fue un método de protección propia.- La mujer termina su frase mientras contempla a la nada.

-No te confundas…después de todo nosotros escapamos porque ellas lo pidieron…- El hombre también mira a la nada mientras contesta.

-Y porque era lo mejor para ellas.-

-Deberíamos ayudarlo…- Pronuncia mientras apunta con su dedo índice en la dirección en la que se encuentra Len.

-Umm…- La mujer le responde vagamente.

Ambos se dirigen hacia el rubio que sorpresivamente se ha quedado dormido. El hombre lo levanta. La mujer entre tanto recoge la daga. Comienzan a caminar hacia la aldea. Tras un par de preguntas lo dejan en la misma casa en donde se encuentra su hermana. La noche transcurre tranquila. Todos se han ido a sus casas hablando sobre aquel misterioso pájaro. Len despierta agitado de la pesadilla que acaba de tener. Se levanta un tanto desconcertado puesto que no recuerda haberse acostado. Sin darle importancia nota que el bolso de su hermana está en la cama de al lado. Al salir de la casa la encuentra a ella en un espectáculo que no le parece nada agradable. Rin está rodeada por varias personas. Todas alargan sus brazos intentando llamar su atención.

-Tranquilos, yo me llevare toda su oscuridad.- La rubia sonríe mientras toma la mano de uno de los tantos. Cuando esta dispuesta a seguir con otro es fuertemente jalada por la espalda. Al voltearse ve a su hermano totalmente colérico.

-Len… ¿pasa algo?-

-¿No es obvio lo que pasa? ¡Mira tus brazos! ¡Están llenos de manchas grises! ¡A este paso te vas a morir!- Len la sacude por los hombros al soltarla su hermana lo abraza.

-Estaré bien…estoy segura de que se irán en algún momento asi que déjame continuar con es…- Es interrumpida secamente por su hermano.

-¡No, no estarás bien! Esto se acabo, nos vamos de aquí.- Len habla bruscamente mientras arrastra a su hermana hasta la cabaña donde está su equipaje. La multitud yace en silencio. Todos están desconcertados. Pero deciden no protestar. Ambos jóvenes salen de la aldea y comienzan a caminar en la misma dirección en la que vinieron. El silencio reina por varios minutos. El joven decide romperlo.

-Rin, respóndeme algo ¿nosotros somos viajeros o fugitivos?- Len habla grave sin mirar a su hermana. Esta hace una mierda de clara tristeza. Como lamentándose. Después de toda esa pregunta romperá aquella bella ilusión en la que ella y su hermano no tienen preocupaciones.

-Nosotros escapamos hace un año de nuestra aldea, que fue tomada por barbaros extranjeros y…-

-Y Kaito escapo antes que nosotros ¿verdad?-

-¿Ah? No lo sé, el nunca dijo que fuera de nuestra aldea…

-Estoy seguro de que lo era, debió escapar mucho antes que nosotros, por eso no nos conocía.- Len susurra estas palabras con amargura.

-¿Realmente no lo recordabas?

-No, aunque siento que yo mismo intente olvidarlo…-

-Len…no te enojes conmigo por favor.- Rin toma la mano de su hermano y la aprieta con fuerza. Ambos se miran.

-No estoy enojado…es solo que…debes entender que si sigues con esto morirás…-

-No lo hare, te lo prometo.- Rin abraza a su hermano y este le corresponde con fuerza.

-Idiota, cuantas veces debo decirte que eres lo único que tengo.-

* * *

Asi concluye el capitulo dos...lo mismo de siempre...espero sus comentarios y criticas siempre que sean constructivas...

**Nota:** El instrumento que toca "el misterioso hombre de cabellos morados" es una Zanfona. Es un instrumento medieval utilizada por los trovadores. La larga flauta de "la misteriosa mujer de cabellos rosa" también es un instrumento medieval llamado Cornetto. Quise ser especifica simplemente porque me gusta lo medieval.

Ahora bien...lo ultimo...responder reviews :33

**Ade Mozart:** Agradezco mucho tu completa review y si me permites decirlo no creo que estes oxidado, te has fijado muy bien en cada parte de mi fic y me alegra saber que te haya gustado como esta conformado. En cuanto al arbol y el resto de las teorías ya veremos si concuerdan, despues de todo ya mencione que quizás le haga un par de cambios. Por eso puede que encuentres que la historia va un poco lenta. De cualquier manera este fic no tendrá mas de seis capítulos. En fin espero que te haya gustado esta chapter ^^

**eclipse total:** Como siempre es un gusto que me dejes review. Me alegra mucho saber que este fic ha atraído tu atención ^^ .La verdad es que la canción merecía tener una adaptación puesto que es una historia hermosa llena de misticismo que espero poder explicar bien. Y pues nada mas, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. :33


	3. Revelacion

Tercer y penúltimo capitulo de esta historia...tarde en subirlo mas de lo que pensé pero bueno espero que les guste...

**Aclaraciónes:** Ninguno de los personajes de VOCALOID me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Crypton Future Media. La canción Soleil le pertenece al compositor Toraboruta-P (o Travolta-P) yo solo la convertí en una historia.

* * *

Capitulo 3: Revelación

La maciza composición de los arboles impide el paso de los rayos del sol. Dos jóvenes caminan con paso tranquilo a través de este.

-Len…- Rin hablo con tono inseguro. Después del incidente en la aldea de Meiko no habían logrado entablar largas conversaciones.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas cansada?-

-Un poco…-

-Ya veo…más adelante hay un pequeño lago rodeado de arboles, nos detendremos ahí.-

-Está bien…-

El resto del camino ninguno hizo grandes comentarios. De vez en cuando el rubio miraba los brazos de su hermana. Llenos de manchas grises. Manchas grises que de seguro también se hallaban esparcidas por sus hombros y parte de se pecho. Al llegar Len se dispuso a buscar madera para hacer una fogata y asi cocinar lo que sea que pudiera atrapar en los alrededores. Rin en tanto dejo a mano las mantas de ambos y procedió a llenar sus rusticas cantimploras con la cristalina agua de lago.

-Este lugar es más grande de lo que recordaba la primera vez que me tope con el.- El rubio hablaba en tono despreocupado mientras terminaba de encender la fogata.

-Quizás no sea el mismo lugar…- Rin lo miro esperando a que este le correspondiera. Cuando eso sucedió le sonrió inocentemente.

-¿A qué viene esa expresión?- Len desvía la mirada. Las sonrisas y tiernas miradas que Rin le dirige son su mayor debilidad.

-No quiero que sigamos asi. Tan distantes.-

-¿Ah? Entonces me sentare a tu lado.- Dicho esto el rubio se levanta para luego sentarse, quedando a centímetros del hombro de su hermana. Esta aprovecha para abrazarlo y acabar tirándolo por completo al piso.

-No me refería a eso.- Rin se mueve un poco hasta quedar sobre su hermano.

-¿Entonces?- Len la mira con ingenuidad.

-No quiero que estés siempre molesto y decepcionado por lo que hice en aquella aldea.-

-No estoy molesto y mucho menos decepcionado…es solo que…no quiero que nada malo te pase.- Pronunciadas estas palabras toma con una mano el rostro de su hermana, lo gira levemente y le besa tiernamente la mejilla.-

-Te quiero Rin.- El rubio concluye mientras la mira.

-También te quiero Len.- La rubia le devuelve la reciente muestra de cariño dándole un beso en la mejilla. Tras esto se recuesta al lado de su hermano. Ambos permanecen tirados junto al otro por un par de minutos más. La reciente atmosfera pesada se disuelve en un tranquilo silencio, donde solo se escucha el canto de las aves.

-Len... ¿sabías que en este bosque hay kodamas?- Rin habla entusiasta mientras hace un par de movimiento para quedar sentada.

-No…-

-Se dice que un espíritu pequeño con forma de niña ronda cerca del gran árbol.-

-Si es que gran árbol existe, quiero decir todas las aldeas hacen un festival sobre este pero nadie nunca lo ha visto…-

-Yo creo que existe…ademas dicen que si haces una ofrenda directa el árbol te concede un deseo.-

-¿Qué tipo de ofrenda?-

-No lo sé… ¿estás pensando en buscarlo para pedirle algo?

-No digas tonterías. Iré a buscar algo para poder comer más tarde.- Dicho esto Len se adentra en el bosque en busca de algún alimento simple para cocinar.

Varios conejos son divisados por los agiles ojos del rubio pero los descarta, su hermana no soportaría que matase a un animal. Es asi como su búsqueda se prolonga. La llegada del atardecer le indica que debe regresar pronto ya que no cuenta con una antorcha. Comienza a emprender su camino, dudando por momentos si va por la senda correcta. Un leve y armónico sonido lo termina guiando instintivamente. Al llegar una escena completamente inesperada llena sus ojos. El sector está iluminado por varias antorchas. Pero eso no es lo sorprendente. Los trovadores de antes están sentados tocando sus instrumentos alegremente. Una animosa y sencilla melodía inunda el lugar. Rin está sentada frente a ellos extasiada por el delicado sonido que sale de los instrumentos de ambos músicos. Como manipulado por una fuerza mayor el joven siente que no puede moverse. Esta completamente envuelto en esa melodía. Una risa infantil lo saca de su contemplación. Una pequeña niña de tonos blancos pasa por detrás de el. Instintivamente Len toma la antorcha más cercana y se interna nuevamente en el bosque, siguiendo a aquella pequeña y resaltante figura infantil. El resto de los presentes nota las acciones de Len.

-Me pregunto por qué Len reacciono asi.- Rin habla tranquila mientras mira en la dirección en la que se ido su hermano.

-Es algo que va mas allá de el jovencita.- El extravagante hombre de cabellos morados habla también en un tono tranquilo.

-Asi es, es la naturaleza quien ha intervenido, has podido ver al pequeño espíritu del bosque ¿verdad?- La misteriosa mujer de cabello rosa le dirige la palabra mientras la mira. Rin asiente con la cabeza inocentemente.

-De cualquier manera, creo que no hemos tenido tiempo de presentarnos, me llamo Rin y el que ha salido corriendo es mi hermano Len.-

-Yo soy Gakupo y ella es Luka…ahora bien…Rin, podrías decirnos ¿porque nos liberaste de algo que nosotros queríamos cargar?…-

-Es imposible que alguien quiera cargar con oscuridad en su corazón…-

-Pues nosotros si queríamos, queríamos tenerla, porque asi nos convertiríamos en cazadores de alma y…- Luka habla enojada pero al sentir la mano de Gakupo en su hombro se calma, terminando su frase con desgano.

-Y asi vagar por siempre quitándole la vida a quien no desee vivirla.-

-¿Porque querrían hacer algo asi?- Rin los mira con preocupación.

-Lo has visto, al purificarnos has visto nuestro recuerdos ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero no entiendo, ¿cómo es que prefieren estar atados a las sombras?.-

-Porque nuestro pecado no puede borrarse.- Luka y Gakupo responden al unisonó.

-¿Pecado?- Rin manifiesta su confusión en el tono de su voz.

-Asi es, los dos hicimos algo que no es digno ante los ojos de los demás…- Luka esta vez responde a la pregunta de Rin. La mirada de esta deja ver que quiere saber más. La pelirrosa suspira.

-Yo…me enamore de una mujer. -

-Y yo me enamore de mi hermana menor.-

-Tras la pequeña revelación ambos se miran y sonríen amargamente. Rin por su parte se acerca para abrazarlos a ambos. Sorprendidos ambos intentan decirle que están bien pero tras un par de segundos las lágrimas se hacen presentes.

-Ambos terminamos matando para asi sellar el inmoral secreto. Cada uno huyo por la petición de la persona de la que nos enamoramos.- Gakupo habla sereno mientras mira al cielo nocturno. Rin mantiene el abrazo por un par de minutos más.

Mientras Rin terminaba de consolar a los trovadores Len estaba persiguiendo al pequeño espíritu por el bosque.

El rubio caminaba rápidamente mientras intentaba no perder de vista a la pequeña figura que re saltaba en medio de la oscuridad. Las preguntas se agolpaban en su cabeza. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado buscando algo de comer? ¿Por qué los misteriosos trovadores estaban en el mismo lugar que él? Y principalmente ¿Porque había tenido el repentino impulso de seguir a aquel Kodama? Sin poder encontrar una respuesta lógica Len termino siendo conducido un par de metros más hasta llegar a un gran árbol. La imponente forma de aquel árbol lo dejo atónito por un par de segundos. El pequeño espíritu que lo había guiada hasta aquel lugar desapareció por repentinamente.

-¡Hey, espera!- El rubio suspira al ver que ha terminado frente a lo que parece ser el gran árbol.

-Hoy dude de la existencia del árbol y termine encontrándolo…- Se acerca lentamente hasta las raíces de este mientras susurra para sí mismo. Al llegar a estas se encuentra con una imagen que le produce un amplio desagrado y un repentino dolor de cabeza.

En las raíces del árbol yacen juntas cuatro manzanas. La primera de izquierda a derecha está totalmente negra, mas no podrida. La segunda está muy oscura y lleva clavada una pequeña daga. La tercera es muy roja, pero esta llena de pequeñas manchas negras. La cuarta es opaca y no parece tener ningún tipo de particularidad. Len se inclina para tomarla y abrirla, la persecución reciente lo ha dejado exhausto y con más hambre que antes. Sostiene la manzana con una mano mientras desenfunda su daga, pero al partirla cuidadosamente por la mitad se da cuenta de que el fruto que acaba de coger esta oscureciéndose desde el núcleo hacia afuera. Sorprendido el rubio deja caer su daga junto con ambas partes de la manzana.

Aun conmocionado se sienta a reflexionar todos lo que acaba de ver. Las últimas conversaciones que tuvo con su hermana se hacen presentes.

-Ella dijo que Kaito tenía una manzana en la mano…- Habla en tono bajo mientras examina nuevamente la escena. Su mente no demora mucho en sacar una conclusión. Esas manzanas son una ofrenda para el árbol.

-Kaito hizo esa ofrenda para pedir un deseo, pero el precio para que se cumpliera de seguro fue más alto…- Len entiende perfectamente que la aparición de los pájaros negros esta directamente relacionado con lo que él está viendo.

- El árbol libero a la oscuridad para cumplir el deseo de Kaito, entonces este se vio absorbido inevitablemente por la oscuridad y se transformo en un pajaron negro. Por eso la primera manzana esta negra. El fue la primera ofrenda. Y lo que el pido es bastante obvio. Enterró una daga en la segunda manzana, lo quiere decir que esta representa a la persona a la que quería eliminar. Esa persona es obviamente Meiko. Técnicamente termino eliminada. Ella fue la segunda ofrenda. Ahora bien, quedan dos. Si las personas con las que nos hemos encontrado están estrictamente relacionadas significa que las últimas dos personas son…- Len se ve interrumpido por el sonido de unos pasos detrás de él.

-Felicitaciones jovencito, has encontrado al fin las respuestas que buscaban ¿verdad?- El trovador pelimorado le habla mientras se acerca hasta quedar junto a él.

-Sentimos interrumpir tu razonamiento…por qué no continuas.- La mujer de cabellos rosa se acerca para también quedar junto a él.

-No es ya obvio, ustedes son los siguientes…pronto se transformaran en cazadores de almas. Entonces Rin los salvara y acelerara más su muerte. Aunque no todo tiene que ser necesariamente asi…- El rubio se levanta tomando su daga del piso. Les dirige una mirada llena de odio y cólera a ambos músicos.

-Después de todo es igual a nosotros…- Gakupo desenfunda una larga espada.

-Asi es, está dispuesto a matar para proteger lo que más ama…- Luka por su parte desenfunda dos espadas de tamaño medio.

-No dejare que ensucien mas a mi hermana...los matare, los matare, los matare...- Len susurra mientras observa a la nada. La furia lo ha cegado completamente. Sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanza sobre la mujer. Tras un par de movimientos esta logra esquivarlo.

-No tiene caso que hagas esto…después de todo tu mismo aceleraste la muerte de tu hermana.- La mujer habla seria mientras contrarresta los ataques de Len.

-¡No digas estupideces!- El joven se lanza esta vez sobre Gakupo quien se mantiene atento.

-Pero si has cortado la última manzana. ¿Acaso su apariencia no se te ha hecho familiar?- El hombre habla tranquilo mientras esquiva fácilmente los toscos ataques de Len. Este se detiene en seco al oír la pregunta. Ambos trovadores aprovechas la oportunidad para apuntar sus armas hacia él.

-¿Una manzana que se ve normal, pero que esta pudriéndose de adentro hacia afuera o?…- Gakupo mantiene su espada dirigida hacia el pecho del rubio.

-¿o un humano que se es consumido por la frustración y el odio desde su corazón hacia el resto de su cuerpo?- Luka mantiene ambas espadas cerca del cuello y la espalda del Len.

-Chico…responde… ¿Quién es esa manzana?- Ambos pronuncian al unisonó la pregunta. El rubio esta totalmente impactado por todo lo que se le acaba de revelar. Ya está claro quiénes son las últimas manzanas. Cae y golpea con impotencia el suelo. Él realmente esta llenándose de oscuridad, pero como la reprime esta va consumiéndolo desde adentro. Es más que obvio, después de todo había tratado de asesinar. Su hermana no se lo hubiera perdonado nunca. Pero aun asi lo había intentado.

-¿En clase de monstruo estoy convirtiéndome?- El rubio mira al hombre de cabellos morados mientras que un par de lagrimas salen de sus ojos. Este ha guardado ya su espada.

-En ninguno…- La mujer que también ha enfundado ya sus espadas le habla vagamente.

-Pero yo…-

-Cuando llegue el momento sabrás porque la oscuridad se ha manifestado asi en ti…- Gakupo se voltea mientras dice esto. Cuando concluye dos grandes y majestuosas alas aparecen, cuando estas se mueven en un delicado aleteo el rubio puede ver como se transforma en un pájaro blanco. Volteándose rápidamente ve que la mujer también se ha transformado en un pájaro. Una sonrisa melancólica se instala en su rostro.

-Incluso si los hubiera matado no hubiese servido para nada…- Len enfunda su daga y comienza a caminar en la dirección que cree correcta. Su cuerpo esta pesado. Su rostro está cubierto de lágrimas. Su cabello esta desarreglado. Pero por sobre todos los detalles. Su alma esta quebrantada. Su mente está confundida. Una pequeña figura aparece frente a él. El pequeño espíritu de antes toma una de sus manos y comienza a guiarlo a través del oscuro bosque. No puede ver nada y solo se deja llevar. Es conducido hasta el lago donde está su improvisado campamento. Lentamente siente como sus fuerzas desaparecen. Antes de desplomarse divisa a Rin, quien viene corriendo a socorrerlo. Sonríe satisfecho por saber que está bien antes de desmayarse.

-¡Len!.- Rin grita su nombre mientras intenta cargarlo hasta la fogata.

* * *

Y asi termina este capitulo, como siempre acepto sus opiniones, criticas y demaces siempre que sean dichas con repeto ^^

Y ahora la parte de las reviews n_n

**eclipse_total:** Como siempre gracias por tu review y bueno en esta chapter se revela que ambos personajes msteriosos y poco reconociles (?) se traian mas de una cosa entre manos. Aunque aun no han revelado todo e_e

**Alkem Corrales:** Muchas gracias por tu review, la verdad es que esta cancion es poco conocida pero tiene una excelente historia..ah y me alegra saber que te gusta la manera en que escribo ^^


	4. Soleil

Ultimo capitulo de esta historia, un poco corto pero no por eso menos bueno (?), como dije en un principio cambie un poco el final, aunque mas para los demás personajes que para los gemelos...de cualquier manera espero que les guste...

**Aclaraciónes:** Ninguno de los personajes de VOCALOID me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Crypton Future Media. La canción Soleil le pertenece al compositor Toraboruta-P (o Travolta-P) yo solo la convertí en una historia.

* * *

Capitulo 4: Soleil

El día se muestra gris para una chica que con dificultad carga en su espalda a su gemelo. Las densas nubes cubren los débiles rayos del sol.

Tras el incidente en la laguna Len había caído en un profundo sueño, luego de tres días de inconsciencia su hermana había decidido moverse para buscar ayuda. Sin embargo cada vez que se internaba en alguna dirección por el bosque terminaba llegando a las orillas del acantilado, como si la naturaleza no la dejara ir. Cansada por tener que cargar a su hermano Rin decide sentarse en las grandes piedras que se encuentran como única decoración en el llano paisaje de aquel extenso acantilado. Suspira mientras contempla la figura de su hermano, cubierto por ambas mantas y lleno de improvisados vendajes.

-Len…has quedado en ese estado por mi culpa…- Al decir esto comienzan a caer un sinfín de cristalinas lagrimas de los ojos de la rubia.

-Pero ya no puedo dar marcha atrás, uno no puede escapar del destino.- Mientras se limpia las lagrimas el sonido de un fuerte aleteo la hace voltearse de manera instantánea.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- Pregunta devolviéndole a su rostro el tinte inocente y amigable.

Frente a ella se encuentran cuatro figuras familiares con grandes e inmaculadas alas blancas. Dos de ellos saludan distantes con las manos mientras que los dos restantes se acercan a ella.

-Estamos esperando.- Pronuncian ambos al mismo tiempo mientras uno de ellos dirige su mano hacia su cabeza.

-¿Esperando que?-

-El desenlace de esta historia.- Las figuras que se mantienen distantes también hablan al mismo tiempo.

-Ya veo.- Rin no pronuncia nada más y les dedica a los cuatro una sonrisa. Los cuatro devuelven el gesto de distinta manera para luego caminar en la misma dirección y perderse en el bosque.

Rin continua contemplando preocupada a su hermano hasta que comienza a sentir sueño. Finalmente cae rendida al lado de este. Pero su momento de descanso se ve interrumpido por fuertes voces que vienen desde el interior del bosque.

-¡Solo un poco mas y llegaremos a las afueras de este bosque!-

Alarmada por la forma en que un par de voces se quejan y sollozan Rin decide levantarse, pero no alcanza a moverse demasiado para encontrar la fuente de lo que hace segundos ha escuchado. Un pequeño y diverso grupo de personas ha aparecido frente a ella, lo único que todos tienen en común son los pesados grilletes que los mantienen atados de pies y manos. Aunque ellos también comparten una similitud con ella: sus ropas, que a pesar de estar sucias y gastadas tienen el mismo patrón de diseño. Asombrada por tal descubrimiento Rin se paraliza unos instantes pero la voz de su hermano la devuelve a la realidad.

-Rin, aléjate de esas personas, por favor.- Len que demuestra un rostro cansado y una clara debilidad corporal camina lentamente hasta la rubia.

-¿Por qué?- Rin mira al rubio confundida.

-Porque estas personas están a punto de convertirse en "eso".-

-Entonces con mayor razón debo ayudarlos…- Antes de que Rin pueda avanzar es detenida por Len.-

-Por favor…no lo hagas.- Len habla suplicante mientras sostiene con fuerza la mano de su hermana. El silencio se hace presente hasta que es roto por los gritos de sorpresa por parte del grupo de esclavos.-

-¡Soleil!- Gritan mientras señalan con añoranza a Rin.-

-Esto es maravilloso, al fin seremos libres…- Una anciana camina dificultosamente mientras extiende uno de sus brazos hacia la rubia.

-Lo siento Len…pero este es camino que elegí…este es mi destino…te amo…gracias por todo.- Es lo que pronuncia claramente la rubia al momento de liberarse del agarre de su hermano para acudir hacia la anciana. Este solo sonríe melancólicamente.

-También te amo…y es por eso que no dejare que esto termine asi.- Susurra mientras lleva su mano hacia su daga manteniendo la otra pegada a la funda.

Rin toma la mano de la anciana mientras le sonríe amablemente, cerrando sus ojos para poder ver la historia que hay detrás de grupo. Aunque Len sabe perfectamente que son esclavos de la misma aldea de la que ellos huyeron hace un tiempo. El resto de las personas comienza a abalanzarse desesperados hacia Rin, llamándola Soleil.

-Asi que desde un principio sabían lo que era mi hermana…- Piensa el rubio mientras aprieta sus dientes. Cuando está a punto de lanzarse para intervenir es atrapado por varias manos que rápidamente lo hacen desaparecer en el bosque. Lo último que alcanza a ver es a su hermana cayendo al suelo victima de la falta de energía. Varios pájaros blancos se están elevando hacia el cielo.

-Ustedes… ¡suéltenme!- Len reconoce perfectamente a las cuatro figuras. Kaito está apoyado en un árbol mirándolo amablemente. Meiko está sentada mirándolo con indiferencia. Gakupo y Luka son los únicos que aun lo sostienen.

-Ya es tarde para que intervengas…- Meiko lanza estas palabras con frialdad. Puede verse la amargura en su rostro. Esta pronto contagia al resto.

-…- Un par de segundos pasan hasta que de pronto Len siente que es liberado de los brazos de los trovadores.

-¿Ves?- Al tiempo que Gakupo pronuncia esto empuja a Len hacia afuera del bosque. La escena que contempla lo deja en shock.

Todo el grupo de esclavos se ha transformado en pájaros blancos. Sin embargo manchas negras se hacen visibles a través de nuboso cielo. Pájaros negros. Muchos se lanzan sobre Rin. Len aun siente que su cuerpo esta petrificado. La rubia cae por el acantiladlo cubierta por un enjambre de bestias negras. Su cuerpo está lleno de oscuridad y puede notarse la palidez de su rostro. Al ver esto Len reacciona y en un impulsivo acto decide lanzarse en busca de su hermana. Mientras cae nota como los pájaros negros se alejan. En un par de segundos logra alcanzar a su hermana y al tomarla en sus brazos nota la frialdad de su cuerpo. Cierra los ojos con fuerza, impotente por no haber hecho algo más. Sin embargo algo en su interior le dice que no es el final. De pronto una extraña sensación invade su cuerpo y al abrir los ojos nuevamente observa que no está cayendo. Un par de alas grandes y profundamente negras son la causa de que no se haya estrellado contra el suelo. Mientras presiona a Rin fuertemente contra él siente como la oscuridad lo inunda pero no le importa.

-¡Rin!- Un grito desgarrador sale de su garganta mientras se eleva hasta sobrepasar la inmensa y espesa barrera de nubes, encontrándose con una imponente puesta de sol.

Al mirar a su alrededor Len nota que una inmensa cantidad de pájaros lo rodea. La mayoría son negros, pero otros son grises. Siente como el cuerpo de Rin va recuperando su calidez. Sonriendo tristemente la mantiene firme en sus brazos. Cuatro figuras que ahora comparten similitud con él al tener alas oscuras se encuentran detrás de él.

-Tu eres Soleil…- Len contemplas el poderoso atardecer una vez más antes de sentir que su cuerpo esta pesado y que sus fuerzas lo están abandonando. En cosa de segundos nuevamente está cayendo, sin embargo el escenario es diferente. Muchos pájaros negros se dispersan en el cielo. Al caer al suelo nota que su hermana no se ha hecho daño. Puede ver que su hermana ha recuperado el color en sus mejillas. Sonríe antes de que sus ojos se entrecierren involuntariamente. Ha caído cerca del gran árbol. Ríe para sí mismo ante la ironía de los hechos. Una figura se hace presente frente a él. Sin poder distinguir bien de quien se trata pierde el conocimiento.

* * *

-Desde ese día la leyenda acerca de la chica que brillaba tanto como el sol renació en todas las aldeas. Los años pasaron y nadie supo nunca que fue lo que sucedió con ella.- Un hombre rubio de ojos con tonos violeta habla sereno mientras es observado por varios niños.

-Entonces ella ¿murió?- Un pequeño chico de cabellos verdes habla tímidamente con preocupación en sus ojos. Los demás niños comienzas a mirarlo de la misma manera.

-No, ella está viva.-

-¿Porque esta tan seguro?-

-Porque mientras haya sol ella existirá…- El hombre rubio señala con un dedo el sol. Los niños exclaman aliviados y a la vez sorprendidos por la profunda respuesta del hombre.

-¿Y que le paso al chico que la salvo?- Una pequeña chica de cabellos cafés y ojos azules pregunta con claro interés.

-Si, Len-san, díganos que le paso, ¿murió?- El resto de los chicos pregunta a coro.

-No, el tampoco murió.-

-Entonces, ¿se convirtió en un cazador de almas?

-No lo sé, la leyenda dice que el joven vago incontables años buscando su propósito en la vida. Y bueno, aquí termina la historia.-

-Es injusto, yo quería saber que le había pasado al resto.- La pequeña niña hace puchero.

-Si, ¿Qué fue de los músicos? ¿De la mujer de la aldea? ¿Del hombre al que encontraron moribundo?- EL pequeño de cabello verde pregunta ahora con entusiasmo.

-Tranquilos, estoy segura de que Len les contara sobre ellos más adelante.- Una mujer de largos cabello aguamarina habla tranquila mientras es abrazada por otra de cabellos rosa.

-Asi es, algún día les contara sobre los músicos, la mujer de la aldea y el hombre moribundo.- Una mujer de cabellos verdes habla mientras le extiende su mano al pequeño chico que comparte su color de cabello.

-Aunque yo tengo entendido que ambos músicos eran bastante atractivos.- Un hombre de cabellos morados habla mientras toma en sus brazos al pequeño.

-¿Enserio Papá? ¿Entonces tu también te sabes la historia?-

-Quien sabe.-

-Deja de mentirle a tu hijo Gakupo.- La mujer de cabellos rosa habla en tono gracioso.

-Ah, pero yo creo que realmente eran atractivos Luka.- La mujer de cabellos aguamarina le da un pequeño beso a Luka.

-Quien sabe, yo lo único que sé es que la mujer de la aldea tenía mucho espíritu de liderazgo.- Un hombre de cabellos azules se hace presente.

-¡Papá!- La pequeña niña corre en dirección al recién llegado, este la toma entre sus brazos.

-Yo sabía que el hombre moribundo era tremendamente carismático.- Una mujer de cabello castaños llega para tomar por el brazo al hombre de cabellos azules.

-Todos ustedes…dejen de desvirtuar la historia que yo comencé a contar.- Len habla serio mientras se levanta.

-Está bien…como sea, ¿en casa de quien cenaras hoy?- Pregunta el hombre de cabellos azules.

-Tío Len, venga a cenar a nuestra casa para que continuemos con el juego de la vez pasada.- La niña de cabellos castaños y ojos azules habla emocionada.

-Está bien, está bien…solo no me llames tío Len…- Len susurra mientras le sonríe.

-Aun no te acostumbras a que te llamen asi…- Pregunta Luka quien ha liberado a su acompañante de ojos y cabellos aguamarina.

-Aun no me acostumbro a nada de lo que he estado viviendo después de eso.-

-¿Todavía te sientes triste?-

-No. Me siento agradecido de haber podido completar el legado de mi hermana, reuniendo a todos los que pudieron volver a su forma humana, concediéndoles la felicidad que tanto deseaban.

-Tienes razón.-

-Solo espero que estés donde estés aun no me hayas olvidado…Rin…o debería decir…Soleil…-

* * *

Y aqui termina, no tengo demasiado que decir, solo lo mismo que en mi primera historia: Incluso si esta historia dice "Complete" espero que dejen sus reviews cuando la lean puesto que eso me da motivacion apra seguir escribiendo, ademas no toma mucho tiempo hacerlo ;33

Y como siempre las respuestas a quienes me dejaron review

**Alkem Corrales:** Muchas gracias por tu review, y bueno la cancion no da para alargarla mas xD espero que te haya gustado el final, y pues eso ^^

**eclipse total:** Muchas gracias por tu review, y bueno tambien por estar presente en mis tres historias ;'3 como sea aqui tus alucinaciones por el fanatismo de MikuxLuka y GumixGakupo cobran peso xD creo que yo tampoco puedo emparejarlos con alguien mas.

**ROX:** Gracias por tu review y bueno me alegra saber que m historia te atrapara como parar leerla de golpe ^^ espero que te haya gustado el final :33


End file.
